


Giggles and Love.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Laughter, Penny DEFINITELY does the giggle snort, Sister-Sister Relationship, Tickle fic, Tickles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: Vijay finds Penny's ticklish spot. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Judy Robinson & Penny Robinson, Judy Robinson & Vijay Dhar, Vijay Dhar/Penny Robinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Giggles and Love.

**Author's Note:**

> i did this to get rid of writers block so :/

“Penny?”

“Penny, come on… What’d I do?”

“Pen, Pen, Pen, Pen.”

“Penny, please look at me.”

Vijay tries to get his girlfriend’s attention, but she must be _really_ mad at something. He sighs and they just sit in silence for a few minutes on the sofa.

He eventually puts his hand on her thigh, and she lets out a giggle. She immediately covers her mouth. Vijay looks at her in surprise, then his face turns from surprise to glee.

“Vijay, don’t you dare. If you do, I will never trust you ever again.” She tells him threateningly.

“What did I do?” He asks innocently.

“Just don’t touch my thigh.” She sighs.

“Oh, you mean…” He squeezes her thigh and she lets out a giggle again. “Like this?”

“Yes! Like that. Do it again and—”

“Oh, do it again? Fine by me.” Vijay tickles her thigh, and she giggle snorts. Vijay’s heart melts when he hears it, so he goes for the ribcage, then the soles of her feet. She explodes with giggles, huffing swears anytime she can.

There was a knock, and they turned to see Judy at the door. “Um… Wait, are we tickling Penny?”

Penny mouths _“No, no, no!”_ and Vijay tells her “Yes!”. Judy’s face fills with devilish glee and she rushes forward and immediately tickles her thighs.

“This—isn’t—fair!” she tells them in between giggles. Judy cackles with laughter.

“It isn’t supposed to be fair!”

Penny giggle snorts some more and Vijay can’t help the blush that comes every time he does. Judy looks at him and raises her eyebrows, but doesn’t ask.

As for Judy, this takes her back to old times. Simpler times. Times before robots tried attacking them. Times when they didn’t have to worry about anything. Hearing her sister’s laugh feels like stress relief (maybe she should tickle her sister more often).

They’re about to stop when they hear a voice.

“Hey, you gonna let me have a go at tickling my sister?”


End file.
